


a sunday morning

by lunarsoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, but they still act like two teenagers in love bc why not, dotae are a little older in this like in their early thirties, kid!Mark, kid!donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: it's father's day and doyoung and taeyong get breakfast in bed





	a sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i needed to get the fluffiness and sweet domesticity out of my system. dotae have been on my mind a lot lately.
> 
> hope y'all enjoy :)

Dongyoung likes to wake up while Taeyong is still asleep just to watch the way the early morning light streaming through the windows falls on his light brown hair and makes it look almost golden. Taeyong always looks so relaxed when he’s asleep, that whenever Dongyoung can let him sleep for a little longer, he does. And he always does it as gentle as possible, brushing Taeyong’s bangs away from his forehead to wake him up with a light kiss on the forehead. 

 

Or, sometimes, like this morning, he wriggles closer to the asleep man, laying his head on Taeyong’s pillow carefully to face the other man. Dongyoung stares at Taeyong’s chiseled nose and his long lashes for a few seconds. He raises his hand, placing the pad of his index finger gently over the scar on Taeyong’s cheek. 

 

“Yong, baby, it’s time to wake up,” Dongyoung says softly, well aware that he has morning breath and that Taeyong is going to complain about the proximity once he wakes up. The thought makes him smile, and then he leans in and brushes the tip of his nose against Taeyong’s. 

 

Taeyong stirs, eyelashes fluttering, before he opens his eyes just enough to glare at Dongyoung. Not even flinching, Dongyoung smiles in return. Taeyong’s gaze softens a little, but then he groans, burrowing himself further under the covers. Always grumpy in the mornings, Dongyoung thinks with an eye roll.

 

Dongyoung slides his finger down Taeyong’s cheek, ignoring another grunt in protest. Then he uses that same finger to boop Taeyong’s nose. “Rise, and shine.” 

 

“Your breath stinks,” Taeyong says, voice hoarse from sleep. He grimaces, before rolling on his back, trying to get away from Dongyoung who simply laughs.

 

“Do you wanna be late for work?” Dongyoung asks, sitting up on the bed and staring down at Taeyong. He starts to tug lightly at the bed covers Taeyong has wrapped himself with, but Taeyong holds on to them, not letting him.

 

“It’s Sunday.” Taeyong turns to glare at Dongyoung again and the latter shrugs. Taeyong is too sharp to fall for it, even when he’s been awake for barely a minute.

 

“Do you wanna be late for Father’s Day breakfast then?” 

 

“Oh God, I hope they didn’t destroy the kitchen,” Taeyong finishes pulling the covers off him, following Dongyoung into a sitting position. He runs a hand through his hair, somehow making it look as good as if he hadn’t just woken up. But Taeyong always looks good from head to toe, so Dongyoung is used to it. Kind of. 

 

“You’re definitely the most handsome dad in the universe,” Dongyoung winds a hand around Taeyong’s waist pulling him closer and leaning forward to place a kiss on Taeyong’s neck, before the other could even reply.

 

“Why are you being so sappy so early?” Taeyong mocks but Dongyoung knows he likes it when Dongyoung compliments him even if he’s always really shy about it.

 

“Hmmm,” Dongyoung hums against the warm skin of Taeyong’s neck, placing a few more kisses there before raising his head to look at Taeyong. “Happy Father’s Day.”

 

“Happy Father’s Day, baby,” Taeyong replies, tilting his chin up just enough so that Dongyoung can place a kiss on his lips. It surprises Dongyoung only a little that Taeyong let him kiss him before they brushed their teeths, but he isn’t complaining. 

 

They’re still kissing when they hear the click of the door opening. There are exaggerated gagging noises and a few “gross” and “can y’all be disgusting later?” thrown their way, but they ignore it for a few more seconds before they pull away to face the intruders.

 

“Happy Father’s day!” Donghyuck and Mark yell in unison, before Mark adds, “We cooked you breakfast!”

 

Dongyoung and Taeyong laugh lightly, saying their thank yous and trying to look like it was a total surprise even though the boys have done this for the past two years. Even when they were too young to be allowed in the kitchen without supervision and either Dongyoung and Taeyong had to help them cook.

 

“So I’m guessing no-one burned the house down?” Dongyoung asks, looking directly at Mark, their 12-year-old who’s holding a tray full of food. 

 

“Well, we’re all still alive so that answers your question,” Donghyuck quips, throwing himself on the bed and immediately crawling to sit between Dongyoung and Taeyong. Dongyoung watches as Taeyong ruffles Donghyuck’s hair and the scene almost makes him forget that he needs to scold the 11-year-old boy for having such a smart mouth.

 

“And how about you answer my question properly?” Dongyoung crosses his arms over his chest, giving Donghucky his best unamused look.

 

“Sorry, dad. We didn’t burn the house down.” Donghyuck drawls and it satisfies Dongyoung enough for him to circle his arms tight around the boy and squish him, which Donghyuck absolutely hates.

 

“That’s thanks to me, not to him, by the way. He wanted to put a pan inside the microwave to make scrambled eggs,” Mark says, finally putting the tray on the bed, careful to avoid everyone’s feet. 

 

“Says the guy who was cutting watermelon with fucking scissors!” Donghyuck retorts, when he finally manages to escape Dongyoung’s smothering embrace.

 

“Language, Hyuck!” Taeyong gives the boy a reproaching look and Dongyoung is grateful he doesn’t have to be the bad cop this time around. He doesn’t mind a little cursing in the slightly, though, so he probably would’ve let that slide. Taeyong, on the other hand, despises foul language so the boys know better not to curse in front of him. 

 

“Mark, come sit here so we can all eat together,” Dongyoung pats the empty space next to him and Mark immediately crawls on the bed, curling up to Dongyoung’s side.

 

“I hope everything tastes okay,” Mark says and it makes Dongyoung smile.

 

“I’m sure everything is delicious since you made it for us,” Dongyoung assures him, then reaches to grab a slice of toast. It’s slightly burnt on the edges but he makes sure not to make a face once he bites at it, instead humming in approval. He gives both boys a thumbs up and feels warmth welling in his chest as the pair grin at him. 

 

Taeyong, next to Donghyuck looks so proud and like he’s about to cry as he stares at their kids. Dongyoung all but shoves a piece of toast in his husband’s mouth to prevent that from happening and then both Mark and Donghyuck laugh happily, before starting to eat, themselves.

 

“Is Chenle awake yet?” Dongyoung asks, in between bites. Mark shakes his head and Dongyoung nods. 

 

“Did you guys save some food for your brother?” Taeyong asks, looking at Donghyuck whose already rosy-colored cheeks immediately flush a deeper shade.

 

“We forgot,” Mark answers, sending them an apologetic look from behind his glass of orange juice.

 

“It’s fine. He prefers Froot Loops to actual fruit, anyway,” Donghyuck points out and they all laugh, because it’s true.

 

“If I didn’t know any better I would think he’s actually related to your uncle Ten.” Dongyoung shakes his head, thinking about their youngest’s eating habits. 

 

“Try the eggs, baby,” Taeyong holds up a fork with a piece of the scrambled eggs in front of Dongyoung’s face.

 

“Have you tried them?” Taeyong doesn’t answer the question, face blank. Dongyoung eyes the fork warily but then he remembers the boys are probably watching him. He gulps, and goes for it, making eye contact with Taeyong the whole time, trying to see if Taeyong is pranking him or not.

 

Dongyoung chews on the food slowly, and is surprised when it’s actually pretty good. “This is delicious, boys!” 

 

“Told ya we’re pros!” Donghyuk looks across the bed at Mark who smiles and nods. Then, he turns to Dongyoung and clicks his tongue dramatically, shaking his head, “Thought you had more faith in me, dad.”

 

“I was just scared you had put sugar in it instead of salt,” Dongyoung argues, trying to defend himself. Then, to Taeyong, he says, “You tricked me!”

 

“Hey, I just wanted you to try the eggs.” Taeyong shrugs and goes back to eating his fruit salad.

 

Dongyoung throws a piece of toast at Taeyong and hits him right on the cheek before it falls on his lap. Taeyong looks horrified, grabbing the crumb and placing it on a napkin, before he glares at Dongyoung.

 

“Food fight?” Donghyuck yells and Taeyong immediately takes the bowl of fruit salad away from him with an “Absolutely not. Not on my bed.”

 

Donghyuck looks a little disappointed, but he recovers quickly, getting on all fours and crawling to Dongyoung’s other side to sit with Mark. The boys start talking about some new video-game they’re playing and Dongyoung scoots closer to Taeyong’s side, until their sides are touching.

 

“So what do you want to do today?” Dongyoung asks, watching as Taeyong pops a grape into his mouth. Dongyoung reaches into the bowl with his fingers and takes one for himself before Taeyong can bat his hand away.

 

“We have forks for a reason. And don’t know, let’s do something with the kids, since we’re going out for dinner later with Johnny and Ten.”

 

Dongyoung nods. “Sounds like a plan.” Then he turns to Mark and Donghyuck who are still chatting, not paying any attention to them. Dongyoung clears his throat as loud as he can to get them to look at him, and when they do, he asks, “Does the zoo sound fine? Then ice cream afterwards?”

 

“Yeah” They both shout in unison, jumping up and down on the bed. Thankfully, all the liquids on the tray are already gone so nothing spills.

 

“Go wake up your brother,” Taeyong tells them, smiling at their enthusiasm.

 

As soon as the boys are out of the room, Taeyong lies back down on the bed with a sigh. Dongyoung catches his husband smiling at the ceiling, looking as happy as Dongyoung feels, so he lies down next to him, resting a head on Taeyong’s chest and listening to his heartbeat.

 

The boys’ rooms are all the way down the corridor and it’s still too early in the morning for the neighbors to start being noisy, so they revel in the quiet of each other’s presence for a while before they have to get up and get ready for the day. 

 

“This is everything I’ve ever wanted, you know?” Taeyong says, voice a little more than a whisper as if not to disturb the atmosphere. 

 

“I know. And it’s everything you’ve ever made me want,” Dongyoung replies, feeling tears of joy well up in his eyes.

 

“Thank you, for wanting this… everything, with me.” Taeyong’s arm around Dongyoung tightens and Dongyoung smiles.

 

“You’re very welcome. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Dongyoung notices when Taeyong’s heartbeat speeds up following his words and he thinks is so adorable, but he doesn’t comment on it, deciding he wants to be like this for a little while longer.

 

A minute later, Taeyong kisses the top of his head, and Dongyoung forces himself to sit up, stretching lazily. When he gets up from the bed, he extends a hand that Taeyong takes then leads them both into the bathroom for a quick shower. 

 

“Just a shower” Taeyong says, pointedly.

 

“I promise.” Dongyoung does his best to look innocent even if he knows Taeyong can see right through his lie. His husband indulges him all the same, and Dongyoung laughs as he walks past Taeyong to lock the door just in case the kids decide to surprise them again.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you so much for reading. ♡
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/chuuvesmoon) and [curiouscat](http://https://curiouscat.me/chuuvesmoon)


End file.
